ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracy Maranda
'Once I Learn How To Use Infobox' Name: Tracy Maranda Alias: Mercy, Medic, Player 6. Gender: Female Hair Color: Black with bleached tips. Eye Color: Orange Age: 13 (starting session) - 22 (co-creating new world) Family: N/A Friends: Jennifer, Billy "Dolla Bills", Jim, and "the Dude". 'BIO' Player 6 of 10 in Kennedy and Player 10's Sburb game session who never knew that the world was going to be destroyed. Ever since Player 10 rose above "butt monkey" status, a schism formed in our group... Especially since Diez and his thots turned out to be not-so-stable! He mutated his little sister into a suffering bug freak! I don't have a side picked but I don't want to be on the bad side of the waring, over powered idiots! I have my Duel Pip that I alchemized to create hardlight bodyguards in the many forms those two have displayed. I hope this is enough! My god tier is "Seer of Hope" so if I believe hard enough, I can make fiction reality and I have knowledge of what could exist in reality. 'Description' How about no. Just know I wear a modified TF2 Medic uniform with Overwatch Mercy wings and style. I wear a custom YuGiOh Academia Duel Disk with special AR (Augmented Reality) glasses that lets me see the description and holographic projection of my cards and the stats of my enemies. My Duel Disk or "Duel Pip" was made from an Slipher Academia Duel Disk, Leo Transer, and a Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. 'Duel Pip Powers' 1. Card materialization and de-materialization. I. I can take a picture of any item or creature and it gets added to my database. From that database I can make a few decks to fit my needs. 2. Monster Cards I. Each card isn't like the actual game. Every creature summoned is a hard light projection with RPG stats that will actually interact with physical world up to 5 feet minimum to 50 feet maximum. II. Can use a special card to fuse monster cards. First use of this was Celtic Guardian XLR8. III. Some cards are too powerful and require special summoning or rituals. Alien X and Exodia require five cards to be summoned. I can Synchro Summon a Champion Digimon or XYZ Summon a Legendary Pokemon. 3. Trap Cards I. Can be used instantly or can be triggered when target is in range of a face down card. My favorite trap card is "Wild Vines" that ensnares a target! 4. Magic Cards I. Can power up a monster card or act as an extra/special attack. Favorite magic card is "10 Jam" where 10 sacrificed Ben 10 alien cards give half of their better stats to an active Ben 10 alien card for the sole purpose of dunking the enemy with a spirit bomb. 5. Field Affect Cards I. Ripjaws is weak on this magma planet? Place a water area affect card and now he's alright! It's an affect that'll follow me around that changes my surrounding to the type of surrounding I want. 'Out Of Duel Mode Powers' 1. Flight. 2. Can generate a regeneration stream or field. 3. Can revive dying allies. 4. Can use modified MegaMan Battle Network chips to power myself up. Like replace my Duel Pip with an attached weapon, use area attacks, or wear various armors based on her dueling cards. I even have special armors that lets me use higher powers! 5. Duel Pip acts like a long sword. 6. Duel Pip can call a Duel Runner but it takes 30 seconds to spawn and it's half as fast as XLRmutt. 'Co-Players' To be added... 'Favorite Set Up' I have a few cards in my side pocket that stay out of my decks on the daily. Destroyed or one time use cards will respawn in an hour. I like to walk around with "Fusion: Soldier Fourarms" and "Fusion: Dark Magician Spider Monkey" summoned and an "Uno Reverse" trap card face down. If I need a quick getaway, I'll split "Fusion: Soldier Fourarms" so I can fuse XLR8 and Wildmutt, riding away. Some times I can dig out magic card "DIO's The World" to stop time for 6 seconds to gain a greater distance. I have an emergency button that will allow me to sacrifice five cards to auto summon Exodia Necross but I won't see those cards back until a full week has passed and I can have Exodia Necross for only a day per sacrifice. This is only for life or death. Out of Duel Mode I have Alien X armor that will ensure that if I'm in a doomed timeline, that my consciousness will join the true me. This has ensured that I have necessary foreknowledge of events. Category:Heroes Category:Human Females Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Characters